Water Dragon Slayer Magic (Damon)
Water Dragon Slayer Magic (水の滅竜魔法 Mizu no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes water itself in combat in order to slay Dragons, the user being capable of consuming it in order to replenish their reserves. Description Water Dragon Slayer Magic (水の滅竜魔法 Mizu no Metsuryū Mahō) handles the element of water, making its user adopt the physiology of the Water Dragon and giving them great dominance towards the element of water. Such a thing is possible through either a Dragon teaching a human or a lacrima being implanted within the latter, or even both. Gaining the physiology of such a dragon comes with advantages beyond the prowess of fighting and controlling the element. Producing the element is regarded as the most simple part of this magic. Being capable of producing water from any part of their body, the user of this magic can generate from small amounts like puddles to immense amounts such as lakes, should they have enough power. They can control the shape of water produced at a given rate, variating from drops to greatly pressurized jet streams, as such the magic's user can either drown someone or hit them with extremely sharp water torrents for blunt and cutting damage. In fact, a Water Dragon Slayer benefits from both spell casting and unarmed combat, implementing their element with their style for deadly effects. As stated before, the magic's user is capable of altering the properties of the water they generate, to a certain limit. They can change the pressure of said water, producing varying effects such as increased cut-ability or blunt effect, capable of damaging hard things like rock and iron. Furthermore, the temperature of the water can either be raised or decreased to quite some extent, despite not reaching the effects produced by Fire Magic or Ice Magic. To a certain point, the Slayer can even shape the water they produce into weapons. With enough practice, the user of this magic can generate even different types of water such as polluted, sticky or salty like the ocean, however, it should be noted those won't have all the properties or effects of the natural source. Like a fish of sorts, the Water Dragon Slayer doesn't need to hold their breath underwater, capable of normally talking and seeing in said environment. Their swimming ability is also much more than that of a normal human. The body of a Water Dragon Slayer is naturally much more resistant towards Water attacks and being under high pressure in the deep sea. In fact, the user can endure not drinking water for longer periods of time than an average person, despite not being capable of consuming their own water. Like all Slayers, this magic's user can replenish part of their stamina and reserves, sometimes healing minor wounds, by consuming a certain amount of water. It should be noted that ocean and potable water are the most healthy for the Slayer, with polluted ones either not healing much or giving them several side-effects. Spells Basic Spells *'Water Dragon's Roar' (水竜のうなり Mizuryū no Hokō) is the basic move for all Dragon Slayer's, by taking in a deep breath along with their recently eaten element, the user is able to send out a powerful blast that can deal powerful damage to an enemy depending on how much they had consumed and how much force they put behind it. The user can releases this spell as a razor sharp and can deal a devastating blow to anyone that gets in it's way. *'Water Dragon's Monsoon Sphere' (水竜の季節風球 Mizuryū no Kisetsufū Dama): When used with Aqua Style, the spell is able to create a powerful spinning barrier that can cover the user and anything else in his path. Similar to his barrier, the user is able to spin around water at incredible speeds, making the outside more durable while the inside is able to slow down attacks that can penetrate it. The more spinning he does, the stronger the barrier becomes and the harder it is for people to penetrate it. *'Water Dragon's Bombardment' (水竜の衝撃 Mizuryū no Shōgeki): The user generates water in his two hands and brings together over his head, creating a giant ball of water above his head. When he focuses his energy on it, the water slowly starts to form multiple peaks that are in what appear to be a tentacle form, taking the shape of an octopus when he uses this spell. By manipulating it with his mind, he is able to move it more like an extension of himself, being able to make them go to any kind of direction that he desire's, able to change the structure of the peaks. *'Water Dragon's Burst' (水竜の破裂 Mizuryū no Haretsu): The user extends his hand forward causing water to build up around his arm in an orb-like shape, then by focusing just the right amount of pressure around his hand, the user is able to shoot out multiple rapid fire jet streams of water that can deal an incredible amount of damage to an opponent. It has been seen that if he focuses the pressure and different shape when he shoots out a stream of water, it can be heavier or be sharper depending on how he controls it. *'Water Dragon's Bubble Pulse' (水竜の気泡脈 Mizuryū no Kihō Myaku): Focusing water into the concentration in the palm of his hands, the user is able to create a sphere of water that can expand when shot at an opponent, and trap them inside a powerful sphere of water. When inside, the water creates an effect of negation to any ability that attempts to break out of it as well as cause disorientation to the opponent they slowly and surely start to lose their thinking ability, slowly confusing themselves with each move or magic spell they use. There is a risk to this magic as if it turned against the user, the user will be trapped and drained of their own mental state until five minutes have passed. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): The most powerful spells achieved by a Water Dragon Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked by using power-ups or intense training. While some of them require a lot of magical energy to be used because they should be recommended to use in emergency or at the end of a battle. *'Aquatic Devastation' (水棲荒廃 Suiseikōhai): The spell begins by the user summoning water throughout their arms, channeling and focusing their ethernano as it slowly starts to solidify into a combination of a solid-like shape with a texture of soft squishy water as it eventually minimizes to the user's hands. With their hands in a solidified form of water, the user is able to shift the water into various forms depending on what the user needs, and is shown to be durable enough to take on multiple spells without it losing its stability. However, there are some limits when using this magic, the user is not able to expand the water without it losing its ability and often at times if enough heat is generated, the water can easily boil and turn into steam. *'Deepmine Dome' (深部鉱山円蓋 Shinbukōzan Engai): By drawing out all the latent water from underground and from around any source of water, the user starts to make it swirl around a specific area of their choice, enveloping the area in what appears to be an aqua dome. Inside the dome, the user is able to control everything in it along with all the water inside of it, showing great mastery over this magic. The user is able to change the level of gravity similar to how sea levels are and can control most forms of liquid inside the dome without any worry. Though it has been shown that the user is unable to move out of that zone or else the spell will be canceled, plus the user cannot move the dome themselves, leaving it only around the spot that the user chose. Modes Gallery WaDSR.png|'Water Dragon's Roar'. Trivia *Page was given by Beast King to Mr. Draco. Category:DamonDraco Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities